Seven
by heather2408
Summary: Seven kisses throughout Neville and Hannah's relationship.
1. The Thank You Kiss

This is a series of seven one-shots showing seven kisses throughout Neville and Hannah's relationship. This was written for SonyaWho's 'Seven Kisses' Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

5th year Neville Longbottom staggered into the library weighed under with numerous Herbology textbooks he would require to finish the essay on 'The Properties and Uses of Schreechsnap and How They Were Discovered'. As he wandered around the very busy library, a rare occasion, he spotted a seat by Hannah Abbott who was currently surrounded by piles of screwed up parchment.

'Hi Hannah, mind if I sit here?'  
'Oh, hi Neville, of course not'

He placed all 6 of his textbooks on the table, sat down and began scribbling away on his parchment. He was a good 4 inches in when he heard a frustrated moan and the ripping of parchment before it was thrown on the table in front of him.

'Are you okay?' he asked tentatively  
'No, I've been trying to do this awful Herbology essay for 45 minutes now and I still don't understand what Schreechsnap is!' she moaned  
'If you want, I could help?' Neville offered  
Hannah's eyes lit up 'Oh really? That would be fantastic!'  
'Okay, well essentially schreechsnap is semi-sentient plant…'  
'Wait what does that mean?'

And so Neville set off explaining for the next hour and before they knew it they were done.

'Neville, thank you thank you thank you!' Hannah gushed  
'It was no problem really…'  
'No honestly thanks so much. Anyway I really must be off, but I'll see you tomorrow!'

As Hannah set off to rush out the library she hesitated before swooping down and planting a kiss on Neville's cheek.

'Thanks Neville, I don't know how I would've done that without you' she whispered.

* * *

Schreechsnap is a real plant featured in Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix.

Reviews make me happy :)


	2. The I Undersatand Kiss

So here is the second kiss between Neville and Hannah. Thanks to ElphieThroppDG28 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

* * *

As Neville Longbottom hurried along the 5th floor corridor after a late night in the library he heard sobbing coming from round the corner. There on the flood was Hannah Abbott surrounded by tissues. He wasn't sure whether to approach her or turn around and walk the other way, after all what comfort would he have? As he was beginning to back away he tripped over a loose stone and fell to the floor with and almighty crash. A startled Hannah looked up and began to stutter,

'Oh, Neville…Hi'  
'Hi Hannah, are you, erm alright?' he began nervously  
'Oh yeah, I just needed to get away from it all. I just can't deal with all the sympathetic looks I was getting in the common room. It's my first day back since Mum…' she broke off before starting another round of sobs

Neville walked over timidly before settling on the ground next to her.

'It's just so difficult, I'm trying to get on with my life, not forget her, but try and be happy and I can't because whenever I look around I see someone staring at me and I know they are wondering how I'm doing, or feeling sorry for me and it really doesn't help…'  
'I know, it's difficult' he murmured in agreement thinking of the look he would sometimes catch on Hermione's face  
'Wait, what?' she questioned  
'Oh…I erm…' he said realising his slip up  
'Don't worry. I understand if you don't want to tell me'

Then a thought crossed Neville's mind, here was Hannah a girl he didn't really know, spilling her feelings to him. Maybe it would make it easier if he told her?

'Just after I was born, something happened to my parents. They…they were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and some other Death Eaters. It was really bad, they were tortured to the point of insanity. They're alive but, they live in St Mungo's now. They don't know what happened, where they are, who they are. They don't know who I am. They don't even recognise their own son…' he broke off unable to continue because of the tears threatening to spill over.  
'Oh Neville, I'm so sorry, I never knew'  
'No one did. And I didn't tell anyone because I never wanted to go through what you are feeling. But last Christmas Harry and Ron and Hermione and Ginny found out. And now they look at me and I know they think about my parents when they do'  
'Neville I'm so sorry…' Hannah began before starting another round of crying

In the shadow of the night Neville put his arm around Hannah and allowed her to cry into his shoulder before gathering up the courage to stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head.

* * *

It'd be brilliant if you could review this chapter!


	3. The First Kiss

Once again thank you to ElphieThroppDG28 for another review :)

And now here is their first kiss!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Neville Longbottom sat down at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron after another long tiring day at the Auror Office. It had been over 4 years since the end of the war and still they were finding the odd rogue Death Eater who would try to follow on with Voldemort's wishes. It never happened but it was tiring none the less.

A young pretty blond girl working at the bar saw him enter and wandered over to him to strike up a conversation. This had been a regular occurrence for the past few months. At least once a week Neville would sit in the bar for all evening and he and Hannah would have a long chat in between the dashing about Hannah had to do.

The two of them had fallen into a comfortable routine, Hannah always looking out for him whenever the door opened, and Neville always hoping he finished in time to stop off in the evening. They both enjoyed the visits especially now when the majority of their friends were so wrapped up in rekindling or embarking on relationships now that the war was over and there was hope.

As Hannah began talking about her hectic day Neville stared at her. He had never quite noticed how her blue eyes had flecks of greens around the edges, or how her long blonde hair had a slight wave to it at the end. His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name

'Neville? Neville!'  
'What? Oh sorry, in a world of my own there…'  
'I noticed! Did you hear anything of what I said?'  
'Erm, no? Sorry!'  
'No bother anyway…'

And as Hannah continued to tell Neville about how Tom was thinking of handing the pub over to her, Neville couldn't stop his mind wandering to Hannah again. Every time she laughed his stomach would swoop and soar, just like when she sent him a smile. He had been growing ever closer to her and she knew things about him that no one else did. He had even taken to her along with him when he went to meet his parents one afternoon. Didn't that mean something? He was 99% certain that he had feelings for her. But should he do something about it? Whilst he was puzzling over this inner turmoil Hannah called his name again

'Neville, are you alright? You were off in your own world again! Is something bothering you?'

And in that second Neville had made his decision. He stood up leaned over the bar and pressed his lips to hers. Then all of his courage seemed to disappear and he pulled back muttering profuse apologies and saying he really should go.

'Neville, wait'

Hannah looked at him and then broke into a smile 'Took you long enough' before pulling him back over the bar to meet her lips for another kiss.

* * *

So it would be lovely if you could review! :)


	4. The Proposal Kiss

Here's the next chapter. Thanks again to ElphieThroppDG28 for reviewing. However it would be nice to get some more feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Neville was once again staring at the ring in the blue velvet box he bought 3 months ago. He was sure that he loved Hannah, he was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but the timing had never been right to ask her. As he was staring intently at the single diamond precariously balanced on the thin gold band he heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs towards the room. He snapped the box shut, stowed it away in the back of his bedside table draw and picked up the closest book within reach. As Hannah entered the room she cleared her throat.

'Okay Neville, I've had it. What's wrong?' she exclaimed  
'What do you mean?'  
'You've been disappearing up here every night for the past few weeks. Have I done something wrong?'  
'Of course not! I'm just really enjoying this book'  
'Come off it Nev, you're not even reading it'  
'What makes you say that?'  
'A, you're near the beginning of the book when yesterday you had nearly finished it and b, its upside down. What's wrong?'  
'Nothing Hannah, promise'  
'Neville, please talk to me' Hannah asked, her eyes shining with tears.

Neville took a deep breath and stood up off the bed. He realised he had to do it now or risk losing her. He pulled open the draw and clasped the box in his hand turning to face Hannah he got down on one knee and looked her straight in her bright blue eyes, swallowed his fear and opened the box.

'Hannah Abbott, will you marry me?' he asked  
'Oh Neville, yes yes yes! A million times yes' she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck.

As she pulled away he slipped the ring in her finger brimming with happiness. As he stood up to her level she pulled him in for a kiss. How long they stood their absorbed in each other they weren't sure. But they were both sure that they were ecstatic to be beginning the rest of their lives together.

'I love you Hannah Abbott'  
'I love you too Neville Longbottom'

* * *

Please please please review! :)


	5. The Wedding Kiss

Thanks to Rhiannon the Mage, ElphieThroppDG28 and wolfergirl for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

* * *

The day had finally come, the day that they were going to be bonded for life. As Neville stood at the top of the aisle along with Ron and Harry he concentrated on his breathing. He felt like he was going to faint. As if on cue Ron turned to him.

'You alright mate? You look like you're going to be sick.'

Up until this point Neville had only worried about fainting in the middle of the ceremony but now he had the added worry of throwing up all over his wife-to-be's wedding dress.

'Honestly Ron, you're probably not helping' harry murmured 'You'll be fine Neville. Don't worry about a thing, just enjoy it'  
'I'll try' Neville managed to spit out as his heart was beating in his throat.  
'Women take so bloody long to get ready. When Hermione and I get married, I'm going to make sure she's ready within 5 minutes, I can't stand all this waiting around' Ron complained  
'You have to actually propose to her before you can get married' Harry chuckled  
'Yes well that's beside the point. I mean who actually needs 3 hours to get ready…'

As if on cue, the music started. Neville looked eagerly at the entrance to the church for Hannah. When she appeared in her flowing white dress Neville felt his heart race a hundred times faster, his throat began to close up, his palms got sweaty and his eyes began to prickle with tears. He had never seen her look more beautiful. She was so breathtaking that whilst she was gliding down the aisle, Neville began to panic for he had managed to forget his vows.

When Hannah finally made it up the aisle Neville turned to her beaming, as he looked into her eyes all his worries disappeared, so what if he had nearly forgotten his vows? He was sure that she would love him even more.

The ceremony began. Neville couldn't help but steal quick glances at Hannah throughout and when the time came for the vows he remembered them word for word. As the priest announced 'You may now kiss the bride' he turned to Hannah and excitedly pulled her in for a first kiss as a married couple. Amidst the clapping and cheering and tears Neville had to admit it was probably the best kiss they shared.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely!


	6. The Names Kiss

Thanks to ElphieThroppDG28 for reviewing. Only one more chapter after this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Hannah Longbottom lay on her bed at the Leaky Cauldron looking down at her very large stomach. She was 7 months pregnant. Just as she was about to return to her book the door to her bedroom was opened and standing in the doorway was a very dishevelled looking husband.

'It's manic down there tonight' he said referring to the bustling pub 2 flights downstairs  
'Oh really? If you want I can come and help?' Hannah offered  
'No honestly, you stay here and rest'  
'Neville, I'm pregnant, not an invalid'  
'I know I just want you and the baby to be perfect. Speaking of babies; how's our little one doing?'  
'Restless. I can just tell he's going to be a star Quidditch player'  
'How do you know it's going to be a boy?'  
'I don't, it just feels right to see him as a boy'  
'Well personally, I think we have a little girl in there'

This seemed like the appropriate time to bring up the conversation that had been playing on Hannah's mind since the day she found out she was pregnant. Hannah took a deep breath and began;

'Neville, I've been thinking…'  
'Yes…'  
'Names. I've been thinking about names.'  
'Okay, what about them?'  
'I think for a boy he should be called Frank'

Neville gasped, his eyes shining with tears. It was obvious that this meant a lot to him.

'And Alice for a girl…'  
'Oh really Hannah? That's brilliant, absolutely fantastic. It means the world to me! But what about Isabelle, for your mum?'  
'I've thought about that too. I was never particularly close to my mum, and you never got the chance to be close to your mum, I always feel that you got off worse with your parents, you've always had them alive, but you've never got to know them. If we name her Alice then we'll have the chance to know and understand one Alice Longbottom. And her middle name could always be Isa…'

Hannah's words were cut off by Neville's lips pressing down onto hers. She felt his hot tears fall onto her face as he expressed everything he couldn't say into this one kiss.

* * *

I love people who review :)


	7. The Last Kiss

So this is it, last chapter! I would just like to say thank you to ElphieThroppDG28, Rhiannon the Mage, wolfergirl and Hexact for reviewing my story and thank you to all my other readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs solely to JK Rowling.

* * *

Neville lay in bed whilst his wife Hannah flurried around him getting his medication sorted. At this moment in time he was running a very high temperature and was feeling worse for wear due to his long battle with scrofungulus. He had been growing weaker and weaker and was now wholly dependent on his wife. He hadn't been able to get out of bed for the past 6 days. Neville knew his time was near.

He had been fighting this disease for well over a year now, long enough to see two of his three grandchildren travel to Hogwarts and be sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, long enough to witness his wife's 85th birthday and their diamond anniversary. He had seen a lot in his time but there was still so much more he longed to see yet he knew that he did not have long left.

'Hannah…' he croaked  
'Neville what's wrong? Are you too hot, feeling nauseous?' she questioned  
'No I'm fine, it's just' he broke off due to another coughing fit

Hannah managed to prop him enabling him to breathe more easily.

'Thank you. I just feel that its time.'  
'Oh Neville you know I hate it when you say that.'  
'But it's true'  
'Neville, listen to me. You've been saying that for the past few weeks and you're still here. You have much more fight it you'  
'No Hannah, this time I know it's time. I…'  
'Neville…'  
'Please, let me finish. I just wanted to say I have had the most wonderful life with you. You've made me so happy, given me two wonderful children, a beautiful family and so much more. And I love you Hannah, I just want you to always remember that.'  
'Of course Neville, I love you too now sleep now dear, you're exhausted' Hannah whispered

Neville closed his eyes, exhaustion crashing down on him, and just like their very first kiss Hannah caressed his face and then pecked him on the cheek, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. In that moment Neville drifted away.

* * *

And done! Please review, even if you are reading this months or years after I have written it! :)


End file.
